fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zerkena Carapace
Appearance Zerkena is a tall, slender, woman with a beautiful grace to her. She has long black hair and green eyes and wears an eastern style dress with web patterns that is made of woven and treated spiders silk that is strong as if not stronger then steel abut is almost as light as normal silk. Personality Zerkena is not fond of other humans and will act abrasive and dismissive of them. She does however have a love for spiders and if she finds someone that likes spiders she'll be more warm and kind to that person. However she tends to keep to herself, she can be quite the recluse. History Sometimes, it's best not to ask these kinds of questions. Sometimes, your just better off not knowing. Sometimes, you should just mind your own damn business. Sometimes, I just have nothing good or solid to put down. Events & Rps Zerkena was used in the RP 'Spiders versus Blades'. Magic & Abilities Zerkena's magic, Arachnomancy, is a lost magic of the caster type that allows her to summon and control spiders as well as make and use silk and even take on spider like traits to have spider like eyes for better vision, spider like legs on her back for combat, or long venom filled stingers for nails. She can summon and control any kind of spider that is or was, but controlling a Spider-kin like a Drider would not be the same as it has a mind more like a human. The best she can do is send something like telepathic like suggestions. She can even 'talk' to spiders and Spider-kin in what could be a kind of telepathy, it could also just be a use of spider pheromones to communicate. However it is unclear. Spell list * Web traps: Making webs for traps are among basic spells for Aracnomancy and can be used in a number of ways ** Web net: looks like a normal web you see normally, it wraps around the target and can bind them to an object ** Web ball: a small ball of webbing that hits and acts like glue blinding part of the body or gluing that part to something ** Web line: I line or wire that can be used to trigger other traps or make precise webbing to parts of the body and act like a sticky rope * Spider embodiment: Users of Aracnomancy can take on spider like traits ** Spider legs: These often appear on the back of the user and are hard like steel or titanium and can e used for fighting ** Spider eyes: Improving sight and depth perception allowing for better aim and general sight ** Spider venom claws: Singer like claws able to poison someone if the brake skin. The poison is ether a paralytic to incapacitate or a lethal toxin meant to kill. * Spider summoning: Users of Aracnomancy can call forth spiders, both ones in the area or far away as well as ones that are long extinct. ** Spindle Spine Spider: This monster that looks part arachnid part porcupine can fire it's spine a long distance away from themselves. The can be any size from the size of a hamster to a large dog. ** Galvantula: A yellow fuzzy spider that can range from the size of a mouse to the size of a bear, these things can shoot electrified webbing and even charge there fur with electricity. ** [[Dragon Spider|'Dragon Spider']]:''' A large flying spider that has a tough armored body ** '''Spider Fairy: Spiders about the size of rats with wings like those of a fly, they may be small but can be a pain in numbers. ** Spider Hoard: A large number of small normal spiders that are like a sea of spiders. ** Blade Spider: A large spider with sharp legs that can stab or cut. ** Horse Spider/Riding Spider: Look at my horse, my horse is a spider~ If you cut her right open, you'd find people inside her~ (But to be for real it's just a spider big enough to ride with a saddle on it.) ** Jade Recluse: A jade colored recluse now extinct, about the size of a rat but vary deadly venom able to kill full grown elephants and rhinos with ease. Trivia * This pic is of the D&D version of a Jorou-Gumo, a woman spider hybrid that exist in Shinto lore. * Warning, spider puns Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Lost Magic User